Then Get To Know Me Baby,
by molly.loves.zac.forever
Summary: Troyella One-Shot; VERY SHORT; Rate and Review


**Then Get To Know Me Baby,**

**Troy's POV**

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"Urrg" I moaned as I threw my hand over to where my alarm clock is, and slapped the big grey button that used to say 'STOP ALARM' but is now crossed out with permanent marker and says "shut the fuck up."

I let my eyes adjust to the sun light seeping in through my slightly a gap curtains, I looked over to my calendar and groaned, another day at school, another bloody Monday, god who's that cat that hated Mondays again? Cause he's bloody right **(A/N: haha I know its Garfield right?) **

I got up and out of bed and began my week day routine, get up, have a shower, get dressed, go down stairs, eat breakfast and go to school, but today, today was different, as I made my way down the stairs, I heard laughter and lots of talking, now normally its only the noise of the coffee machine and Mom making breakfast, but no, it was louder than usual.

I walked into the kitchen and was immediately hit by the smell of bacon, I looked over to the stove and saw that indeed there was bacon sizzling away. I looked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and saw Mom, Dad, my brother Dylan and my two sisters Audrey and Tahnee and some chick… wait what?

Yep, that's right, sitting with her back facing towards me was some girl, she had long brownish, blackish hair, a white singlet and pink pyjama shorts on which may I say, where I was standing they looked quiet short.

"Troy! You're finally awake! What are you doing dressed so early? You normally don't get dressed until noon on a Saturday." I looked down at my outfit and then at the calendar on the fridge, god damn it! Dylan!! He is always changing my calendar around.

"Oh really? Yea my calendar must've 'magically' changed itself again" I said, glaring at Dylan. "Now, Now, Troy no starting fights, we have company" she gestured looking over at the girl who had now turned around.

I nearly fell over, this is going to sound cheesy but is there an angel in my kitchen? I swear she is the most beautiful girl or should I say women I have ever seen, big brown eyes, full plump lips, cute button nose and a gorgeous tan surrounding her whole body.

"Troy, this is Gabriella, she is going to be living with us for a while, remember I told you last Wednesday?" Oh! Now I remember, something about one of mom's friends is going away for a year and her daughter needs somewhere to stay and so she's staying with us, she said a few other things but I kinda wasn't listening, but hey, she can sleep in my bed if she wants.

"Hey nice to meet you" I said walking up to her.

"You too" she replied sticking out her hand, I grabbed it gently and shook it.

"Troy why don't you show Gabriella around the house? She got in very late last night so we obviously haven't showed her around." My dad said, I nodded my head and looked at the beauty sitting in front of me, she nodded too and just as she was hopping off of her chair her foot must've got caught because she fell straight backwards, good thing I was standing right behind her.

She blushed furiously "Thanks" she mumbled as she made her way out of the kitchen, I followed her into the dinning room and spoke

"Clumsy much?" she blushed again and said straight back at me "Shut Up!" with a giggle.

I smiled, I'd never heard such a beautiful giggle before, then again I've never seen someone so beautiful before.

I showed her around the house, just the basics like bathroom, family room, back yard and our rooms, and it was 20 minutes later and I'm in her room helping her unpack.

"So how old are you?" I just had to ask, I hoped that she was around my age, she sure looked it.

"16 turning 17 in 2 months, you?" she replied with a smile

_YEEESSS!!! _ I thought.

"I just turned 17, so we might get some of the same classes yeah?" I answered back.

She just smiled and nodded.

As I looked at another one of her boxes I read the small white label on the front

'_Gabriella's Others'_

I got curious so I looked inside and my eyes bulged out, bras, thongs even some sets of lingerie, man she has good style, I heard a cough behind me and looked up to see Gabriella looking at me, I suspected her to be angry at me but she just smirked at me,

"Like what you see buddy?" she winked and walked off.

I looked back at the box and closed, I got up and turned around and noticed she was lying on her bed,

I walked up and sat next to her.

I just wanted to kiss her she looked so pretty with her hair spread around, and her cheeks flush from the heat, I just had too.

I leaned down,

"Troy, what are yo---"

I kissed her,

With all of the passion inside of me,

I pulled back after what seemed like hours (in a good way)

I looked at her and smiled,

"Be my girlfriend?"

"I hardly know you."

"Then Get To Know Me Baby"

**A/N: terrible ending I know, and its short, but I've had this idea in my head for a while, I'm thinking of writing a long story but I don't know. Rate and Review! I do NOT own anything but the story line.**


End file.
